


Inspiration

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08 reaction fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kurt finds Blaine in the McKinley library, reading an array of books...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

Kurt is returning a book on the history of Broadway to the McKinley library when he sees the back of a familiar head. Blaine is leaning back in a chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, dark red Oxford shoes propped up on the table.

"What brings you here?" Kurt asks as he comes up next to Blaine. There's an array of books spread out on the table in front of him: some worn Goosebumps volumes, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and books by Shel Silverstein, Dr. Seuss, and John Green. Some of them have rainbow colored post-it notes sticking out from their pages. 

Blaine looks up at Kurt slowly, obviously focused on the Madeline L'Engle book he is reading. "Kurt. Hi." He shakes his head and smiles, looking at the scene in front of him.

"Returning to your roots?" Kurt picks up the Goosebumps paperback and skims it. "I think I was the only kid in school that was actually scared by this series."

Blaine chuckles. "I believe that." He sits up carefully, taking his feet off the table, and gestures to the seat next to him. Kurt folds himself into the chair, watching the way Blaine’s eyebrows lower as he thinks about what to say. "I'm looking for inspiration. One of my Warblers is having a bit of a crisis."

“Oh? Boy troubles?”

A strange look passes over Blaine’s face before he answers. “No, um, just run of the mill existential high school stuff.”

"Of course.” Kurt laughs. “And you thought J.K. Rowling would have the answer?"

"Doesn't she always?" Blaine grins at Kurt, and he can't help but grin back. 

Kurt picks up the Shel Silverstein book. It was a familiar story, about the circle who searched for his missing piece, only to find that he was whole on his own, not incomplete after all. "I always liked this one. Although I'm not sure I really understood it when my mom read it to me."

Blaine nods. "I know. Between all the pointing and dramatics Cooper put into his recitations, I always got the circle confused with pacman. I was afraid it was going to gobble up the poor little wedge.”

“But that’s not how it’s supposed to work, right? Wouldn’t that be like cannibalism?”

Blaine laughs, but his heart isn’t quite in it. “I don’t know about that. But you’re right, that’s not how it’s supposed to work.” He opens his mouth as if to say something more, then closes it and shrugs a shoulder with a soft smile. 

"What?" Kurt wishes he knew what Blaine was thinking. They hadn't really talked since Rachel's party, when Blaine unexpectedly kissed him outside her house, sending Kurt’s mind into an absolute spiral, and then walked away down the street as if nothing had happened at all. Kurt knows that something is going on in that handsome head of his, and it has to do with the two of them, he’s sure of it. This little study session has to be more than just Blaine engaging in conscientious lesson planning. _One of my Warblers is having a crisis,_ my ass.

Blaine twists towards Kurt in his chair, and Kurt thinks he might finally be about to spill, when Sam bursts into the library. Luckily the librarian is entirely besotted with him and doesn’t seem to mind the disturbance.

“Hey, where have you guys been? I’ve been searching all over for you. There’s a seating chart emergency – Brittany needs us now!” As Sam ushers them out of the library, Blaine gives Kurt a wistful look, but no further hints as to what he was about to say. Kurt excuses himself as soon as they get to the choir room and the problem is under control – he’s actually supposed to be helping his dad this afternoon, and the dynamics of inter-family drama is certainly something Blaine can handle. On his way out, he pauses outside the library, then goes in and grabs a few of the books Blaine was reading and checks them out.

That night he sits in bed and pages through the notes Blaine left on the post-its, trying not to acknowledge that maybe this is a little too much like eavesdropping. The way Blaine has been acting lately has to mean something. And it’s not just the kiss – it’s the looks, the flirty duet, the overly frequent and charmingly awkward goodbye hugs… Blaine is trying to send him a message, and Kurt wants to know what it is.

He re-reads the Shel Silverstein book, carefully re-positioning each post-it note where Blaine has placed it. The story is so clear to him now, and so fitting. Maybe they were wrong all along about being each other’s missing puzzle piece, about needing each other to be complete. Maybe this is the way to go. He hears Blaine’s voice in his mind – courage – and sends him a text. 

**From Kurt:**   
**Roll along with me, Blaine?**

The response comes quickly.

**From Blaine:**   
**Always.**

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the line "roll along with me" from Shel Silverstein's _The Missing Piece_ was originally in Kurt and Blaine's vows in 6x08. It got me thinking about when they might have discussed the book, and what the story might mean in the context of their relationship.


End file.
